


Speak To Me

by crusadedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader finds her way back to Dean, but what happens when she decides to get mixed in with all of his chaos.





	Speak To Me

_I’ll always be watching  
_

_**Age 6:** _

“C’mon Dean, let’s climb this tree! Look how huge it is!” You exclaimed while pointing at the huge tree before you.

“Okay Y/N, but we have to be careful. I promised your dad I’d watch over you.”

“I promise to be careful Dean, nothing will happen. Now let’s go,” You grabbed his hand and started running to a part of the tree that looked the easiest to climb.

You climbed up as fast as you could, branch after branch. You wanted to get to the very top. Especially before Dean. You were almost to the highest place before you couldn’t grasp onto one of the branches. Since you were going so fast you had no control and instantly fell to the ground. 

The air was knocked out of your lungs. Since Dean wasn’t as high as you were he quickly jumped down and came to your aid. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He questioned as he checked all around your body seeing if there was anything wrong.

“I’m fine, Dean. Just got the wind knocked out of me. Thank you for coming to help me so quickly.” You smiled.

“You scared me, Y/N!” He yelled. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I thought I could get up there before you.” 

“Don’t do that ever again. I’m supposed to watch over you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” You said sadly.

“It’s okay. As long as I’m here I’ll always make sure you’re okay. _I’ll always be watching_.”

“You promise?” You asked for some reassurance.

“I promise,” He stuck his pinky out and you intertwined them together to seal the promise.

After that night you never saw Dean Winchester again. Your dad had told you that Dean’s mom had to go away, so Dean did too. After that he vanished, he was nowhere in sight ever again. You were alone.

* * *

_The space between is just a dream  
_

_**Age 28:** _

You had decided to come home. Though it was hard, It seemed as if this was where you had lost everybody. Your mother left you at an early age before you could even speak. Your best friend Dean left when you were 6 years old. Two years ago your father had passed away. Which was the last time you could take being left before you fled Kansas completely.

After your break from real life, you decided it was time to get things back in order. Since you had made a rash decision and decided to come back without warning you had nowhere to stay. Therefore, you would be staying at the closest hotel. 

Before going to a hotel you decided to stop at your old childhood home. After your dad had passed, you couldn’t stand to be in it. Every time you were inside or around the house your heart ached. There was always a void, you had nobody to share the house with anymore, so you decided to sell it. 

As you were standing alone on the sidewalk in front of this house you heard a voice, “Missing someone?”

You looked over to see a woman. 

“Um, yeah. I actually used to live here.” 

“Don’t worry dear, you won’t be alone for long.” The woman said as you gave her a strange look. 

“I’m sorry, my name is Missouri. I’m a psychic, something was pulling me to come talk to you. You’re going to reunite with someone very soon.” 

“Oh,” You said unsure of how to respond to someone saying they were psychic.

Before you could say anything two men walked up to her.

“Okay, so what do we do about what you found in the house?” One of them asked. They must have not seen you because neither of the boys’ attention was on you. 

You were about to walk away when the girl Missouri spoke again, “Don’t be rude boys. I was having a conversation with this young lady.”

They both turned to look at you. The shorter of the two smirked when he saw you. He then extended his hand to you and said, “Hey, I’m Dean.” 

You couldn’t think straight as soon as you heard that name you choked on your spit. Could this be your Dean? You were completely stunned.  

“Dean, as in Dean Winchester?” You asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” He stared at you quizzically

“It’s me, Y/N Y/L/N.” 

He whispered a small oh, my god before pulling you into a bone crushing hug.

“I can’t believe it, is it really you?” he asked pulling you out from the hug and examining all of you.

“Yeah, it is,” you replied. 

“What are you doing here? Still live here? Are you visiting your dad?” The questions came rolling in. 

“No, actually just visiting the house. I sold it, my dad passed away two years ago. I left after his death, but I decided now was the time to come home.”

“I’m sorry.” he said.

“It’s fine,” you said looking down, “So, what happened to you? You randomly just disappeared one day without any explanation.”

“How about we go get something to drink and I’ll explain it all to you,” He suggested and you just nodded your head in agreement. 

Getting drinks Dean explained everything to you. Not leaving anything out. He told you stories that you weren’t even sure you could believe. He had told you about his mom and how she had died. Also, introducing you to Sam since he was just a baby when you last saw him. It was all so confusing, but as the Winchesters proved to you that night every single thing they said, was true. You were not alone anymore.

* * *

_Speak to me  
_

_**Age 29:** _

It had been a year since you officially joined Sam and Dean hunting. Of course, Dean was hesitant at first because he didn’t want you to be hurt. That is when you reminded him of the promise he made you the night before he disappeared. After that Sam and Dean, both taught you everything about hunting. 

Over time you had developed major feelings for Dean. You had kept them concealed to save your friendship. You were scared that if you were to announce your feelings Dean wouldn’t feel the same way towards you and you’d be left humiliated also with a broken friendship. Dean and Sam were your only family now so you couldn’t lose them over something so small. 

Now here you were after another case sitting on the empty bed while Sam was looking up something on his laptop. Your thoughts kept wandering over to how Dean had left to go to a bar to find some girl to get his mind off another rough case. All you could think was how you had wished that girl could be you.

“You should tell him how you feel,” Sam spoke up interrupting your thoughts.

 "I can’t Sam. I don’t want to ruin anything between us. I’m not sure how he’ll react.“ you replied.

 Sam shut his laptop and stood from his chair walking over to sit next to you.

 "Look, y/n I’m pretty sure that Dean feels the same way towards you. Even if he doesn’t you’re the closest thing to him beside me and he wouldn’t let that ruin, you guys.” He spoke as he put his hand on my knee in a comforting way.

 "You think so? Should I really tell him? I’m just so scared of being rejected you guys really are all I have left and I can’t lose either of you.“ 

Before Sam could get another word out the door to your hotel room opened. It was Dean who didn’t look too drunk and was back way too early to have been with a girl. He looked over to both of us. Once he saw Sam’s hand on my knee he gave us a confused look.

 "What’s going on?” Dean questioned. 

“I think you guys should talk. I’m going to go get something from the vending machine,” Sam spoke as he got up from the bed and left. It was Deans turn to come sit next to you on the bed. 

“What’s wrong, y/n?” Dean asked with a sound of concern in his voice. 

“I-I don’t know if I can tell you,” you replied.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean put one of his hands on your thigh and brought the other to your face to make you turn to look at him, “ _Speak to me_.“ 

“I’m in love with you Dean. So in love with you and it scares me. You and Sam are all I have left and if you don’t feel the same I’m scared you’re going to make me leave. I’ve been holding it in forever and I can’t deal with you going home with random girls anymore. I can’t deal with you not looking at me the way you look at them.” You said, each word coming out slightly shaky.

Dean was speechless for a moment, you thought you had broken him from your confession. You were worried for his reply and the silence was not helping with any of the anxiety you were feeling from this conversation. 

“I love you too,” Dean said in a whisper.

“What?” you questioned unsure of if he really had just said that. 

“I love you too,” He said it a little bit louder this time. 

You couldn’t contain your excitement. You jumped onto Dean so you were now straddling his waist.

“Say it again,” You spoke as he held onto your hips locking you in your place. 

“I love you,” he said it a third time. 

This time you collided your lips together. The kiss started out very heated and fast, but as you realized you were actually kissing the man you loved it turned soft and sweet. Dean fell back breaking the kiss for only a few seconds. You followed down with Dean and quickly reconnected your lips getting lost in the way it made you feel. 

“Glad you guys finally admitted your feelings, but I’d rather you have your own room before you do the nasty.” Sam cleared his throat. 

You rolled off of Dean as you both laughed at what Sam had said. Being too caught up in the moment you hadn’t even heard him return. Sadly you all three were sharing a room, so you’d have to take his advice on the next hunt. 

* * *

_We are one breath apart_

**_Age 32:_ **

“Babe, wake up. Mikey’s asking for you.” You awoke from your sleep to Dean’s voice and him lightly shaking you.

You were completely confused the last thing you remembered was being on a hunt with Sam and Dean. You weren’t sure what you were facing yet, but as usual, you all ended up at a bar and from the time you left you couldn’t remember anything.

You lifted your head up slowly looking around the room which only made you more confused when you found, you weren’t in a motel room. Dean was laying beside you slowly rubbing your back as you woke up. You turned your eyes towards him to question who Mikey was and what had happened the night before.

“What happened and who is Mi-” Your voice was interrupted by another one. Before you could get words out a little boy jumped up onto the bed with you and Dean.

“Mommy, Mommy, you’re finally awake. Daddy tried to make breakfast, but he burnt the pancakes. Will you make some mommy.” A sweet little boy that looked like a miniature Dean was looking up at you happily and full of energy.

“Hey, Mikey be careful, You don’t want to hurt your baby brother do you?” Dean lightly scolded the little boy and then looked over to you, “So what do you say baby want to make me and your son some breakfast since I couldn’t do it.”

You chuckled, although confused you were loving this. Since you and Dean have been hunting you never really gave thought into being a family, but here you were as one. You didn’t feel like questioning it anymore so you went along because it made you happy. You got out of bed to find a slightly swollen belly, it wasn’t huge, but you could tell it had just recently started growing.

Dean made his way to the end of the bed instructing the kid, Mikey to hop on his back. As they made their way down the stairs Dean was making rocket noises causing bursts of laughter to come from both of the boys. You couldn’t hold back the smile and laughter either as you joined in following the steps they took to the kitchen.

The boys both sat down at the table watching and waiting for you to make a move to cook breakfast. You made your way cabinet through cabinet searching for items in a kitchen you’ve never been in before. Once you found everything you were quick to finish. You all sat down at the table preparing to eat when there was a knock on the door. You looked over to Dean, but he didn’t wait to start digging into his food. So, you decided you’d just have to be the one to answer the door.

You pulled the door open only to be put into more shock and confusion, it was your father. The one that had been dead for awhile. You had no control at this point and burst into tears. Your father looked at you curiously as you collided into his body to grip onto him for a hug.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” your father asked.

“I-I’m sorry it’s just you’ve,” You paused unsure of what to say, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Honey, you saw me yesterday,” He chuckled.

At this point going along with everything was tough so you chuckled through your tears along with him and replied, “I know I just miss you when you’re gone.”

“Well, Dean’s taking care of you and Mikey, right? I can handle it if he’s not,” he said slightly joking, “You guys can all come over anytime. Just let me know in case I have a girl over.”

“Dad,” you scolded while pushing at his shoulder.

“I’m only kidding, well where is that husband of yours? We’ve got things to do and we promised Mikey could help us out with the car a little. Are they ready?”

“Uh, yeah. They’re just eating breakfast. Let’s go get them.”

He followed you into the kitchen and then it was all over. The day flew by as you watched your father, Dean, and Mikey work on a car. Your father then stayed over for dinner and after to watch some movies. Once he left Dean and Mikey played around for a few, which you were happy to stand by and watch it all. When Mikey went to bed you and Dean got ready to fall asleep also, Dean talked to the unborn baby in your belly. Saying random names and waiting for a reaction from the baby. You giggled each time you felt a little kick on your belly, you weren’t sure if the boy was approving of the name or trying to get Dean to stop bothering him, but it brought a smile to your face. Then you fell asleep cuddled next to Dean with the biggest smile on your face. The next few day went by even faster, but then it was all dark and you didn’t know where you were anymore.

DEANS POV-

“Y/n, Y/n, come on baby wake up.” I cried, doing everything I can to save y/n’s life. I was doing everything I could while praying to Cas for help. Sam was taking care of the Djinn, even if he didn’t have it under control I don’t think I’d be able to help him.

“Dammit, Cas. Where the hell are you?” I screamed angry at him for not showing up and angry at myself for not being able to keep my promise to y/n. This didn’t work, Cas never showed and I wasn’t able to save y/n. I broke my promise.

* * *

__I feel you rushing all through me_  
In these walls, I still hear your heartbeat_   


_**Age 35:** _

DEAN’S POV - 

I turned over on my side hugging y/n’s pillow close to my body. The night is when I missed her the most. All I could think of was her, her scent was still lingering on the sheets and I couldn’t wash them. I was scared to lose her forever if I did. Her clothes were all still hung in the closet of our shared room in the bunker. Everything was left the way she kept it.

She was constantly invading my thoughts. Wherever I was, whatever case I was working on my brain always seemed to wander over to her, but I couldn’t help it she was the reason I breathed. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. She used to jump on me with a huge smile on her face telling me it was time to get up. I didn’t have that anymore.

All I had was this stupid pillow that smelled just like her and my imagination telling me that it was her body lying next to me. Sometimes, my imagination was so great I could hear her  _heartbeat_  and feel her hair. But it wasn’t real, it never was because I always woke up alone, without her jumping on me and without her happiness. I’m not sure how much more of this I can take.

* * *

_Be still, my love  
I will return to you…_

_**AFTER DEATH:** _

“I’m glad we had the same idea of heaven,” Dean whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you.

“Me too,” you turned and stood on your tippy toes planting your lips sweetly to his.

You both looked ahead at the two little boys playing and wrestling together. This was your happiness. Although you wished you could’ve actually lived this out while you were alive you couldn’t be happier. You were in Dean’s arms and any place would feel like heaven if you had him by your side.

You were glad that you finally had Dean with you. No matter how much Dean blamed himself for your death you were quick to change that. Reminding him that you were both together now and that was all that ever mattered. You were not alone.


End file.
